


Busted and Broken

by LigerCat



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Future, Broken Phineas, Character Death, Gen, Guilty Ferb, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Happy, Oblivious Linda, Runaway, Sad Ending, Speculation, Things Only Get Worse, Tragedy, Understandable Out of Characterness, Why children were childproofed, bad future timeline, bad timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: After the boys are busted, things in Danville keep getting worse.





	Busted and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Ferb never thought he'd live to see a time when colouring books were considered dangerous. And if someone had told him that he would and that they would be deemed dangerous because of him and his brother, he wouldn't have believed them.

But here he was and that's just what had happened.

He didn't want to believe it would get worse, but he felt that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Besides, ever since they'd been busted, it had only been getting worse.

He looked over at Phineas who stared at the wall. Phineas who hadn't been the same since. When they'd been banned from building, Phineas began acting odd. Twitching and randomly blathering out long lists of ridiculous things they could build if they were allowed too.

Then, when everything creative was deemed dangerous and banned, that all stopped, and he became unresponsive for the most part, almost d- Ferb stopped the line of thinking. He wouldn't use that word to describe his brother.

Instead of trying to help him, their mum thought it was still to be blamed on 'creativity' and just pushed things farther. Their father did try. He went so far threatening to leave her if she didn't let up on them, but everyone knew it was a hollow threat.

Sighing, Ferb approached his brother, not that Phineas even seemed to notice. He'd been debating this with himself for months and if he didn't do it now, he never would.

"Phineas?" He kneeled down next to the bed, but the young teenager still didn't react to him. "Phineas," he tried again, slightly touching his brother's arm in the hope of drawing attention to himself. The long sleeve shirt he was wearing was a rough material and non-creativity white.

After an excruciating long few seconds, Phineas finally looked at him. His eyes dull but focused, it was the best Ferb could ask for at the moment.

"I think we should leave," Ferb said the words slowly. When Phineas didn't give any response, he continued, praying that he was actually listening, "We could go to Grandma and Grandpa's. We haven't seen them in years, Phineas. We can go see them. Would you want that?"

Ferb's heart froze as Phineas blinked a few times, mouth opening before closing again. His voice sounded scratchy and monotone when he finally spoke, "We're not supposed to leave. Leaving is dangerous."

A rare surge of anger filled Ferb. How could he believe leaving was the dangerous option? "Phineas, we're leaving."

"No."

Standing up, he grabbed Phineas' arm, ready to drag his brother out of the house if that's what he had to do. They weren't staying here anymore. He'd waited too long already.

Phineas pulled back, looking more aware than Ferb had seen in years.

"Phineas, please!" Before of all this, it would have been no contest, he could have picked Phineas up if he had to, but years of not being allowed to do pretty much anything active had weakened his muscles. Against Phineas, the only advantage Ferb had now was a few inches of height.

Using his standing position as an advantage, he managed to yank Phineas off the bed. But the force behind it caused Phineas to knock into him and sent both of them tumbling to the floor.

"Boys! What are you doing up there?" Linda called.

"I tripped!" Ferb climbed back to his feet. Phineas had gone still again, lying prone on the floor, and Ferb had the disturbing thought that he'd killed him run through his head. "Phineas?" His eyes ran over him, visually checking for any sign of injury. The sleeves of Phineas' shirt had slid up his arms slightly from the tumble, and Ferb felt the breath get knocked his lungs at the sight. "Oh God."

Maybe he was the one injured when they fell. He had to be unconscious and imagining this because even as bad as things were, there was no way he what he was seeing was real. Not on Phineas. Not on his brother.

Starting just above the wrists, scars marred the exposed skin, traveling up his arms and disappearing under the sleeves.

Ferb wanted to scream. Yell at their mother. Show her just what she'd caused. Show it to Candace because when it came down to it, he knew it was all her fault. He wanted to cry because he never caught onto it.

"Phineas? Ferb?"

Ferb looked towards the door in alarm. Why was she coming up here? He glanced back at Phineas, still unmoved, and pushed back the guilt. Dashing to the window, he shoved it open and climbed out onto the roof before closing it behind him.

He stayed close just long enough to hear their mum find him. To hear her panic when she saw his arms.

* * *

Even without Phineas, he decided to go along with his plan. He'd get out and come back for his brother once he had help.

It might have been years since he explored the streets, but he still knew every alley and side street like the back of his hand. Dodging patrols wasn't that difficult either, and he soon made it to the wall.

Once he got past it, he'd be out. He'd be free.

He almost made it.

It had been an accident.

Johnny hadn't meant to. He was just doing his job, stopping the people trying to get out. He meant to tackle him. He didn't know the guy would try to sidestep him.

He felt his arm hit something. Heard a surprised yelp, a sicking crack, and a splash.

By the time he realized what had happened, the poor person had already sunk under the surface of the Metropolitan Oval Aquatic Trench.

* * *

Within the week, a law was passed that all children were to be childproofed and locked away until they were adults in order to protect them from themselves.

The law was pushed by Linda Flynn-Fletcher.


End file.
